


Be slow for me

by MoonTearChild



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTearChild/pseuds/MoonTearChild
Summary: "Because when Octavio has an idea, it's normally a good idea… Well, at least in the bedroom."Elliott decides to treat his lover to something new.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Be slow for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhThatsViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/gifts).



“C’mooon, amor!” Comes a whine from their bedroom, and Elliott can’t help the grin that curls at his lips from that cry. When he had originally suggested the idea, Octavio had been all for it, practically begging him to hurry up and “ _ Just do it already, compadre, I can take it! _ ” But now? He didn’t seem quite so enthusiastic. 

“Hold  _ on _ , Tavi, baby.” He soothes, “Haven’t even got you fixed up yet and you’re already complaining. So needy.” He laughs, and watches at the man pouts, shooting him that infamous puppy dog eyed stare that makes him grin. He wasn’t so easily swayed- or, well, usually he was, but not tonight.

He fastens the last of the knots, making sure the rope doesn’t bite too harshly into Octavio’s skin, and then nods, clearly satisfied with his work, admiring the yellow ties against his lover’s skin.    
“Awww,” Octavio coos, when he sees the man checking the ropes. “Can I keep you?” He laughs, and Elliott moves up from near the man’s legs where he was checking that the ropes didn’t catch in the runner’s leg joints, and kisses his lips tenderly. 

“For as long as you want.” He smiles, hand cupping the man’s jaw as he deepens the kiss, tilting his head and licking at Tavi’s plump bottom lip. “Now, Mr Silva, about this reward of yours.” He purrs upon breaking away from the kiss, hand trailing down the middle of the man’s chest.

“Now you’re speaking my language.” The man chuckles, and Elliott just knew that if Octavio’s arms weren’t tied to the bed frame, he’d be reaching for him, manhandling him into position and-

Well, that wasn’t important. Because tonight, Elliott was in charge.If he could keep his cool. Although, he did have to admit that seeing his usually so full of life fiance laying passively (though certainly not patiently), awaiting every touch Elliott gave him… That did something to him. Something he liked.  _ A lot _ .

"Of course. All you have to do is  _ be patient _ ." He smirks, and watches as Octavio’s grin drops into a pout.

"You suck, compadre." The runner huffs, and Elliott laughs softly, moving to kiss below Octavio’s navel. 

"Maybe, if you're good for me." He just knew that would get the man to comply, at least for the moment.

It’s everything Octavio was usually so adamant to prevent. Slow, unhurried movements from Elliott, who was still fully clothed compared to the runner’s stark nude skin, tied down and secured against the bed, relinquishing control. It's then Elliott reaches off to the side, grabbing one of his fancier looking ties, soft silk he'd wore to their last PR event, and he drapes the top of the fabric up Octavio’s chest, teasing the skin. He secures it around the runner’s eyes, making sure it was tight, but not too tight, nervously fussing over the smallest of details to make sure his lover was comfortable. "This okay?" 

"Sí, amor. Now come on, más rápido." He whines, pouting. 

"That's the opposite of-" Elliott laughs, shaking his head. "Shush. Just let me take care of you for once." 

A pair of hands touch Octavio’s stomach, smoothing over the indented ports there, and he jumps, just a little bit, not that he'd ever admit that of course. It was hard to gauge what was going to happen when your eyes were covered, but he just knew that added to the fun. And then another pair of hands smoothed down his thighs, and his brows furrowed in confusion for a second before he realised. Elliott had summoned a decoy. 

"Mierda." Octavio whispers, and when Elliott laughs, the decoy puts its mouth on a nipple, or at least, he thinks it's the decoy. He had no way to truly know who was who, and that was exciting, to say the least. 

It was something he had always joked about, but he never thought Elliott would actually go through with it, and so he knew he was in for a good time. Two sets of hands stroke and caress his skin, making him shiver and whine with impatience. And then he feels it, wet, open mouthed kisses moving down his abdomen, lower, across his hips and- "Elliott!" He gasps, wanting nothing more than to wrap his fingers into those fluffy curls and pull, just how he knew his lover liked. The trickster hums around Octavio’s cock, hollowing his cheeks, and then a slick hand is moving down, circling his hole. The mouth around his cock is gone as quickly as it came, and then his lover is speaking to him again.   
“You want it?” He asks, and Octavio nods, whining. “Oh, come on baby, I think you can do better than that.” He grins, watching how the runner’s plump lower lip is taken between his cute chipped tooth.    
“Elliott, please… Papi.” He groans, rolling his hips as best as he can while restrained, and Elliott can’t help but moan in response.

“There we go, baby. Just like that.” He coos, and gently pushes his fingertip inside, beginning the process of stretching his boyfriend’s tight hole. “Since you’re being so good for me, figured we could do that thing you always wanted to try.” He smiles, and watches as Octavio gasps, face flushing from the mixture of his words and his finger sliding inside fully. “But you gotta be patient, got it?” 

“Y-Yeah.”

The stretching process was slow, and surprising enough, Octavio managed to keep to his words for the most part, keeping his squirming to a minimum as he added a finger to the first, and then another after that until he was scissoring three inside the man. 

“Need more.” He gasps, and Elliott shoots him a look he realises he can’t see due to the impromptu blindfold he had fashioned.

“If you think you can handle it.” He smiles, brushing his lips up the runner’s sternum to watch the man shiver with need. “Hold still.” He laughs, low and breathy and Octavio sticks his tongue out at Elliott cheekily. He moves to lean over the man, untying his wrist binds from the bed and then his legs too, but leaving the pretty criss-crossing ropes that confine his limbs in such a perfect way. It had taken him a bit of practice, making sure the loops and knots wouldn’t give, but wouldn’t cut off circulation, but it was more than worth it for sure. (And it’s not like he was starting entirely from scratch, because he vividly remembered his brother had taught him some beginner knots when he had joined boy scouts all those years ago, as weird as the application was to.... This scenario…) He hauls the man up onto his lap, once he’s stripped that is. He’d had the idea to simply pull his sweats down enough to pull his dick out, but he was sweating now too, the room was burning hot, and they both felt it. Skin against skin, the soft ropes pressed between them, Elliott slicks up quick and slides in, revelling in the noises Octavio makes for him. “There we go baby, how’s that?” He smiles, nuzzling his nose under the runner’s sharp jawline.

“Want more, Elliott, rápido.” He groans, panting as he tries his hardest to move down against the man’s length, and the arm that isn’t wrapped around Tavi’s slender waist moves to the runner’s ruffled hair to pull softly how he knew he liked… From behind. “Qué?” He gasps, feeling a tongue trace down the column of his neck. 

“Getting really comfortable with my decoy, huh, baby?” The evidently  _ real _ Elliott asks,and Octavio whimpers, shivering from the pleasure.

“Amor, he sido bueno, por favour.” He pants, trying again to unsuccessfully roll his hips down on the decoy’s cock.

“You’re half way there, baby. Just a little longer. You wanna be patient for me?” He asks, just knowing the man was pouting. “You’re doing so well, you can hold on a little more for me, can’t you?” He asks, voice low and breathy and Octavio curses to himself. Elliott watches the man’s hands clench from where his arms are draped around his decoy’s neck, still secured at the wrist by the pretty yellow ropes. He wants to make sure Octavio is properly adjusted to his size before he did anything more, because the last thing he wanted was for Octavio to be impatient and end up getting hurt. The decoy rolls its hips teasingly, and Elliott watches as Octavio’s pretty long lashes flutter with pleasure, not a hint of strain on his features. 

And then Elliott reaches for the lube again, clicking it open with his pearly teeth biting his lip. He slicks his fingers liberally, nudging at Octavio’s entrance, and the man groans. “Too much?”

“No, more.”

“Let me know if you need to stop.” He murmurs, breath ghosting over the shell of Octavio’s ear as he slowly, very carefully slides the finger inside, alongside the decoy’s straining cock. He was taking things cautiously, after all, he knew his fingers weren’t exactly skinny, they could be quite the stretch too sometimes, and he wanted to make sure Octavio was perfectly comfortable before continuing. “How’s this?”

“Good… So… So good, papi.” Octavio moans, and Elliott notices he’s drooling a little, it’s adorable.

“So cute when you’re slow for me.” he coos, teasing the man’s rim gently with a slow, steady crook of his finger until he’s sure the man can accommodate another. This stretch was even more slow than the previous, making him sit prettily and take what Elliott was giving him, spreading him open so perfectly on his cock and his hand, bringing him to his limits. “Nearly there, sugar. Little more.” He soothes, noting that Octavio was oddly quiet, simply draped over the decoy in a way that seemed uncharacteristic. “Tavi, you okay?” He asks, voice laced with concern.”

“Mhm.” The runner murmurs, and he pauses, free hand softly grabbing the man’s jaw to look into his eyes despite the awkward positioning. 

“You sure? We can stop if you-”

“Elliott, if you stop I might actually strangle you with these ropes, mi querido.” He huffs, and any attempt at a threatening disposition is lost with the man’s flushed, sweating face, pupils blown and lip bitten and plump. Elliott grins.

“Of course, baby. Just making sure you’re having fun.” He teases, ghosting his lips over the back of the runner’s neck.

“Would have a lot more fun if you hurried up and fucked me.”

“Patience, Tavi. Good things  _ cum _ to those who wait.”

“I changed my mind, I’m completely flaccid now, you ruined it. My dick is soft and my disappointment is-  _ Mierda, hijo de- _ ” Octavio gasps as Elliott slides in another finger, and he really thinks he might cum without having actually been fucked if Elliott keeps stretching him so deliciously. 

"Just relax, Tavi. I got you." Elliott says, voice low and soft and the runner tries his best to comply, taking a deep breath in, and then out. Calm and patient wasn't exactly his forte, but for Elliott, he would do anything.

Elliott's tongue runs up the nape of Octavio’s neck, tasting the sweat that beaded there as he slides his cock inside the runner’s already stretched hole, feeling how it clenched around him, around his decoy, and he can’t help but groan. The man was so perfect. So tight. Octavio lets out a litany of curses in his native tongue, feeling Elliott slide in and press against his back so he's sandwiched between the decoy and his boyfriend. It's heavenly. And then Elliott begins to pull out, a slow, steady friction that's only amplified by the other cock already settled inside, and it leaves them both moaning, possibly louder than from anything they've done before. Because when Octavio has an idea, it's normally a good idea… Well, at least in the bedroom. It takes little time when the runner is adjusted for Elliott to find a steady pace, panting into Octavio’s ear as he works his hips in a rhythm that suits them both, the decoy leaving open mouthed kisses down the runner’s jugular, keeping the man's legs spread and holding him in place so that Elliott could easily move. 

"Ha-arder!" Octavio chokes out between his moans, wanting nothing more than to kiss his boyfriend, and so he turns his head as best as he can, pouting and whining until Elliott gets the hint and connects their lips. The embrace is messy, short and full of teeth and tongue in the best possible way, Elliott practically bending Octavio over his decoy to hit the spot that makes his lover cry out for him, knowing he wasn't going to last long himself. It all just felt too good. Elliott speeds up, his hip bones hitting Octavio’s ass in a way that he just knows will leave bruises the next morning; a sight he was all too excited to see. The runner wanted it hard, and who was he to disobey? He's grunting with the force of his thrusts, and Octavio’s wiggling back as best as he can to meet them too, because even being tied up wasn’t enough to stop him from being incredibly needy when he bottomed, it seemed. “Elliott! Amor, please!” the man begs, breaking away from the trickster’s lips to throw his head back with a moan. “So close.”

"You wanna cum, baby?" Elliott asks, low and rugged, and when Octavio nods frantically, he reaches around to grasp the runner’s cock, giving it a firm stroke. The decoy moves too, hand cupping and beginning to softly massage and fondle Octavio’s balls as Elliott starts up a steady rhythm, jerking the man off to the timing of his thrusts. Octavio gasps even louder, a harsh moan tearing from his lips. 

"Yes, y-yes, si, Elliott, por favor-!" The man babbles, eyes rolling back into his skull as his breath hitches, once, twice, and then he’s stiffening, choking out a curse as he cums across the decoy's chest. Just watching the way the man’s release clung to his copy's chest hair had Elliott moaning, chasing his own release with eager movements. 

"Shit, baby. So good, so tight around me, taking us so well- oh fuck." He groans, fucking up into Octavio’s hole until he stills, pulling the man against him with arms around his waist, face buried in the man's neck as he empties inside. 

Elliott's careful as he grabs the man’s legs, after he's sure his arms can hold the weight, and he lifts Octavio off his decoy’s dick, setting him down gently on the plush mattress with a soft coo, tugging the tie free from his face. "You did so well for me." He smiles, beginning to press kisses across the runner’s face, tracing the man’s freckles as his hands work to untie that pretty yellow rope from his tanned skin. There was chafing, and Elliott frowns. Octavio wasn't complaining though, so it couldn't be too bad, but an opportunity to spoil his lover would never go undone.

The decoy returns with a bottle of water just as Elliott finishes with the last of the knots, pressing a kiss to the man's thigh again as he softly encourages him to sit up, drink a little. He's never seen Octavio this blissed out after sex, so quiet, so sleepy. The man leans into his side as he sips the drink, and then softly presses his wet lips to Elliott's shoulder. 

"Te amo. Thank you." He mumbles, yawning and Elliott laughs quietly.

"Of course, Tavi. Anything to make you feel good." He smiles, and deposits the bottle off to the side in order to take the man’s face into his hand, cupping his cheek. "Now, how about I make you some food, huh? Grandma Witt's famou-"

"No, stay here, cuddle me." The runner groans, already half asleep with his face pressed against Elliott’s pec, arm slung haphazardly over Elliott's waist. 

"Well, I think I can be persuaded to order take out just this once." The trickster smiles, pressing a tender kiss to Octavio’s forehead, cuddling the man in closer. "Love you, baby. Through everything, forever and always."


End file.
